


A: Adore you

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Producer!seungcheol, choreographer!soonyoung, editor!junhui, fashion designer!hansol, idol!minghao, makeup artist!seungkwan, model!jeonghan, model!wonwoo, producer!jihoon, set designer!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: The first installation of my latest series! A chapter for every letter and a letter for every drop of thirst I have for this couple.





	1. A little morning bliss

**Author's Note:**

> RATINGS WILL DEFINITELY GO UP in the future, so do run away while you still can!
> 
> Update: Decided to change it into a series because I accidentally pressed onto the tag for Jihoon x Seungcheol and saw that it had more stories than jeongcheol. AND I BLOODY HATE THAT PAIRING SO I JUST HAD TO DO THIS-

Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, the blonde haired male finds himself staring up at the peaceful sleeping face of his Husband.

 _What a sight for sore eyes_ he thinks to himself as he takes in the defined features his partner was blessed with. The tall nose bridge that gives his lover an air of royalty, the high cheekbones and smooth fair skin, ruby red lips asking to be kissed, inky dark lashes framing the soulful puppy eyes that are at rest and the prominent jaw line that jeonghan was partial to sneaking a kiss or two.

Giving in to his desires, The blonde moves closer to peck on the side of Seungcheol‘s face where a cute dimple shall appear with every gummy smile he makes. Once the deed was done, Jeonghan settles back into the pillow with a soft smile tugging on his lips, eyes never leaving the love of his life in his most comfortable state.

Don’t get him wrong, no. Jeonghan has never been a mushy lover. His compliments were few and far between, not to mention, extremely hard to come by. To put it very simply he enjoys annoying people with his halfhearted narcissism far more than letting them know how much he appreciates their face.

However, with that being said, he has been a model for the past ten years and he does have a good pair of eyes so it is safe to say that he can definitely appreciate beauty. Especially if he wakes up to the human representation of it whenever he closes his eyes for a short rest, gets to touch and be touched by those loving hands, when he hears that beautiful deep rumble, the growls and moans and- you get the idea.

Raising his head once again, he shifts to a more comfortable position by nudging towards the warmth of his Husband. Jeonghan takes extra care not to jostle the other awake with his ministrations as he lays his head on a fresh hicky, close to the center of his broad chest and right above his heart. Perhaps it was his sadistic nature that fueled him to bite at that sensitive spot, but it certainly satisfies the little possessive bitch in him that wants to flaunt to anyone who has laid eyes on his lover to BACK THE FUCK OF HOE, this hunk is taken as fuck and he is so obsessed with me that he is willing to tolerate this pain for a few days because I decided to be an asshole and mark him there.

Bringing himself back from his imaginary fight with the hoard of humans thirsting for his husband, Jeonghan lets the steady heartbeat beneath his ears slowly lull him back to sleep. Absentmindedly, the blonde shifts his gaze up and notices that the sun is setting as the warm glow from outside radiates through the pristine white curtains of their bedroom. Taking in the serene atmosphere and the gentle chirping of the birds outside their balcony, Jeonghan heaves out a small sigh of relief.

It has been a long time since they’ve had this sort of peace and quiet between the two of them without a pair of tiny limbs demanding food, water or love and attention. Of course Jeonghan adores his baby Chan, heck, he was the one who desperately cried and begged Seungcheol to agree to the adoption after they visited a children’s home that one fateful weekend. But sometimes, just sometimes that ball of sunshine in his terrible twos will somehow manage to wear him out and make him aggressively miss the times where he was able to spend the days enjoying the comfortable silence in their house and occasional surprise sex whenever Seungcheol decides to pounce on him. And this, is when his sweet Husband steps into the scene to help him sort things out.

With his thumb tracing comforting circles around the taut abdomen below his head, Jeong Han thinks about the sleepy male. Despite his busy schedule as producer and lead rapper of his recording company, Seungcheol ensures that Jeong Han knows their family lies right on top of his long list of priorities, often working from home and caring for Chan just to fit into the blonde model’s crazy working hours during fashion weeks and seasonal showcases. On days when his schedule is fully free for weeks on end due to yet another successful release of albums and songs, Seungcheol would even take the family on month long trips in their private jet, fully utilising that pilot certificate he got when he was “young dumb and wooing his Husband” (words quoted from their close friend, Ji Hoon).

Even though the elder can be fierce and extremely strict on the idols and staff members working for him in his company, occasionally even making a few of them cry from the sheer intensity of his words, once he is back at home, he transitions into the most patient and loving Husband and Father Jeonghan has ever seen.

No matter how tiring or how bad work was, he never fails to smile lovingly at Chan through his endless baby mumbles, giving in to his requests for piggy backs and huggies despite his sore body. But being the good Father that he is, he never ever spoils their Son. On days when Chan refuses to cooperate with Jeonghan and is causing the model far too much stress and unhappiness, Seungcheol will be the one to do the necessary scolding and ensure that their child understands where he is coming from with a stern expression and serious tone of voice — never screaming, never using violence. Chan in response would initially make a fuss over his Daddy’s lack of tender smiles, perhaps cry a few pitiful tears before fully realising his mistakes and appropriately apologising to Jeonghan in muffled “sorry”s and “I love you Papa”, crying even more when his gentle Papa bends down to scoop him into his embrace and give his chubby cheeks wet kisses to tell him that he is forgiven.

Whoever witnessed Seungcheol disciplining Chan would all end up being impressed, even Jeonghan’s Mother who was once a child psychologist.

But, that calm and authoritative demeanour is only available when handling Chan’s bad days. During the days when Jeong Han is acting up and being extra overbearing, Seungcheol downright spoils him and gives in to his every whim no matter the costs. He went as far as to stop a collaboration with an up and rising female idol on one occasion just because Jeong Han has a “bad feeling” about the lady. In his rightful defence, the said female ended up having an affair with another married producer. So Jeonghan allows himself a proud huff as he DEFINITELY made the right call back then (to threaten Seungcheol with “no sex for a week if you don’t fuck me until I’m spent NOW” ten minutes before Seungcheol leaves the house for his scheduled meeting with the idol to discuss their plans).

Despite having been the most sought after male model in the industry for the past decade since his debut at eighteen, Jeonghan is still young and his episodes of insecurity and uncertainty in himself would have been dangerous if not for the overwhelming love and positivity Seungcheol has brought him. A gentle smile makes it way onto Jeonghan’s lips as he thinks of the dorky and ridiculous things his lover did when they were younger just to make him smile or feel a little better.

Ever since they met at a party held by some irrelevant rich kid eight years ago, Seungcheol was hooked on that beautiful gaze and charming laughter of the androgynous teen model. His persistent wooing, handsome good looks, and thoughtful personality eventually got him the man of his dreams after a solid three months of daily letters and flowers.

The reveal of their relationship was once the talk of the town and the never ending lavish gifts from Seungcheol spurred gossips of Jeonghan being a sugar baby at one point in time (which wasn’t that far away from the truth now that he thinks about it..well, they did get one of his kinks right). However, their relationship and tight bond would only be known amongst their closest friend group who witnessed their domesticity since day one and respected the pure support and adoration they have for each another.

Wonwoo, one of Jeonghan’s best friend and fellow model once compared them to an old married couple as they were having their model’s night in at home doing skincare and Seungcheol came to greet him wordlessly with a loving kiss in his hair. His casual manner of placing Jeonghan’s favourite Riesling on the table before leaving the house for them to enjoy their little spa time was a clear indicator to him that this man is a keeper.

And that was just during the first year of their relationship and only one month into cohabitation, now, seven years later, they are legitimately the old married couple of the gang, complete with an adorable child who became more popular than either one in their group of celebrities.

Sieving through all his memories with his love, Jeonghan frowns a little as he belatedly realised that his Husband was always the one who apologised first in the small arguments they’ve ever had, only ever being extremely upset when Jeong Han steps out of the line in which the blonde would then swallow his pride to say his sorrys. _Am I really that spoiled?_

In terms of their bedroom activities, no matter how rough he can be, Seungcheol was always soft and gentle in his aftercare for his lover, cleaning him up, massaging his body, carrying him around their penthouse when his legs are too sore or his back aches too much because “who’s fault is it that I can’t ever walk in peace, hmm?”

The low growl of “mine” and the rumbling of the chest beneath his ears caught Jeonghan off guard and that was when he realised that he had said his thoughts out loud again, a habit he has only around his Cheol.

Wrapping a possessive arm around the lithe body of the male on top of his chest was second nature to Seungcheol by now, so he does so without hesitation, forgetting for a moment that he might have overdone it last night as Jeonghan lets out a small noise of discomfort.

“Shit! Sorry baby, did I hurt you?” scrambling upright with Jeonghan, the raven haired rapper gently holds his Husband away from him, careful to not cause more pain to the blonde’s sore body.

With a deep pout on his face, the younger whines and makes grabby hand motions at the 30% awake and 100% panicking male, refusing to stay away from his own personal human furnace. “Come back. I’m not hurt, your arms just held on to my waist a little too tightly, there are still marks from our last round...”.

Looking down at where his hand was resting, Seungcheol finds himself eyeing a slightly reddish handprint mark that was left on the pale skin of his lover when he tried to fuck into him from behind while holding onto the skin on the side of his body with an iron grip a few hours ago.

Unsurprisingly, the elder abides to the younger’s wishes and Seungcheol lets jeonghan pull him back down onto the bed and cuddle into his chest, hearing him hum happily to himself. Craning his neck, Seungcheol takes one last look at the marks on his lover’s delectable body and after making sure that he isn’t applying too much pressure on anywhere that might hurt Jeonghan, the rapper settles back down, fully awake with the happily naked beauty in his arms.

Both sporting a slight smile and peaceful gaze, the couple laid in bed for a while, staring up at each other through the mirror on their ceiling which was yet another show of Jeonghan’s powers over the elder as it took the model only one sentence for the elder to install this huge ass mirror in their million dollar bedroom. ( Want to see your back muscles when you thrust into me, please?)

Adjusting his posture, Jeonghan giggles lightly as he playfully wriggle his body against the solid form of his Husband, turning sideways to hang a slender leg over the elder’s which caused the blanket to reveal more of his arched back and perky butt, giving Seungcheol a good view of the hand prints and bite marks littered over the exposed skin.

With a roll of his eyes and a slight quirk on his lips, Seungcheol kisses his Husband’s hair in thanks for the show and then drags more blanket to cover the body next to his, knowing fully that this pampered man has the cold tolerance of their child yet never wants to turn down the air conditioning in their room because “It is comfier when the room is cooler, Cheol.”

Breaking the serenity, Jeonghan whispers his words out like a secret after that long period of reflection, “I’ve been thinking about how much you love me”

Quirking his brows up in response, Seungcheol entertains his pretty Husband upon hearing those words in that sweet seductive voice of his angel “Oh really? So what’s the result of your thoughts?”

“You spoil me a lot”

“I do”

A moment of silence later and another quieter mumble of words came tumbling out of the blonde model.

“And I adore you too”

Trying and failing at keeping his face straight, Seungcheol smiles wide and bright at his blushing love who was attempting to hide his face in his chest and under the blankets. Hands moving to affectionately pet his lover’s soft blonde hair  
  
“I know” he replies, voice full of love.

 

 


	2. A: Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when drunk fashion people congregate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you have requested for me to continue but these few days has been a rather tough time for me so I’m feeling very SOFT (plus have you seen the latest Jeongcheol moment???THEY ARE SO ADORABLE)

Just finished with his scheduling for next week’s media releases, Seungcheol hears the incessant ringing of his phone and groans inwardly. The displeasure changes quickly to curiosity tinged with a little worry as the contact ID shows a cat with the caller’s name on it.  
  
“Hey Jun, what’s up?”  
  
“Hello Hyung, it is really late but please come and collect your husband... 我说徐文明浩你别玩了(Xu-Wen Minghao, stop playing)！”  
  
The sound of someone shouting back in mandarin as well as another voice screaming something along the lines of “who needs men when you can have wine” followed by several drunken murmurs echoed into the call and Seungcheol was already anticipating a whole lot of drunken ruckus.  
  
“Hang in there Jun, I’ll be reaching in ten.”  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Seungcheol found himself parking his car in the garage of the industry’s most influential fashion editor, free hand holding onto a bag of extra clothing and some snacks as he made his way to the main door.  
  
Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the upcoming mess, Seungcheol hastily opens the entrance to the mansion with his spare key, eyes widening at the reveal.  
  
The usually tidy interior of the house has seemingly been transformed into an adult version of a play area what with the rolls of toilet paper strewn everywhere and the numerous pillows thrown at all corners of the dimly lit entryway. Was that also an inflatable unicorn in the balcony up ahead ...with a duck as the stopper and drizzled in suspicious red liquid?  
  
To say the least, Seungcheol was extremely curious but his thoughts were cut off when his ears caught on to a familiar whining voice.  
  
“Nooooo, hao, take that off...”  
  
Failing at fighting down a smile, Seungcheol walked down the hallway to arrive at the living room.  When he eventually stepped into the room, Seungcheol was immediately taken aback by the sudden burst of colours. If he thought the transformation of the entryway and balcony was surprising, whatever was going on in the living room was downright ridiculous. Besides the bright streamers hanging on the lampshades, flashy disco lights shining from one of those gimmicky device you regretfully purchase on a whim and uncountable trails of biscuit crumbs and sweets on the floor, the rapper could also unfortunately identify all of his friends in their drunken mess.  
  
Because this was originally a party put up to celebrate the success of yet another fashion week, the attendees were all part of the scene. Which could also be the main reason why so much luxury items were thrown carelessly in the room, they’ve got too much to spare anyways.  
  
First up on the list of “sighted drunk fashion people”, Seungcheol spots a slim figure wearing baggy black clothing.  
  
Plonked in a way that could have looked distorted had he not made it seem so elegant, we have Jeon Wonwoo, the star of haute couture fashion walks, famous for his sharp intense features and imposing presence on stage.  
  
Contradicting his notoriously strict demeanour at work, there is a tipsy Wonwoo hanging on the leather sofa with a glass of whisky held precariously, reciting lines from a Shakespeare play out loud with no rhyme or intonation — basically drunk speech that made no sense.  The model who was a well known bookworm and avid fan of the bard even began wiping his tears on the expensive fabric of the furniture from what seemed like an overwhelming amount of emotions evoked from his own passionate reading.  
  
No doubt an odd child.  
  
His attention was however, quickly stolen away from the fox-eyed model when he heard rustling somewhere nearer to the back of the sofa.  
  
Seungcheol takes step by careful step in order to refrain from startling Wonwoo with his presence as he picks up a shawl from the floor to tuck the younger in, making sure he doesn’t catch a cold with his odd posture.  
  
When the rapper was done shooting a text to Mingyu and finally got to see what went on behind the couch, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of resignation.  
  
Joshua Hong Jisoo, the most wanted show coordinator at the moment, a genius set designer, one of the most genuinely kind person anyone in the scene and also the Best Friend of his love— was currently curled in into himself, crouching on the floor and carefully lining up some snacks for something underneath the sofa..huh?  
  
“Jisoo ya, what are you up to this time?”  
  
Without even caring to address the elder properly, he garbles out a crude response, entirely too focused on the task at hand, “Shh, hush you ugly oaf, you’ll scare the -hic- fairies away.”  
  
Fairies?  
  
This piece of information shall be something his lover will never let the younger get away with.  
  
So, like the good hyung he is, Seungcheol takes a video of Jisoo mumbling about the missing tooth fairy from his childhood and stores it back into his pocket, ruffling the already messed up head of hair at the foot of the seats while stifling a laugh of his own.  
  
Jisoo is going to be fine if he’s just lining up snacks anyways.  
  
As he stood up from his crouching position, he sees a figure walking past him towards the door in a hurry, only stopping when the elder is standing at his full height.  
  
“Seungcheol hyung!”  
  
Turning to look at the source of that greeting, Seungcheol sees the rising designer Hansol piggybacking a knocked out Seungkwan, the latter trying really hard to put a party hat onto the messy hair of the other. As the younger duo struggled (more of Hansol trying to reposition his Boyfriend on his back and Seungkwan not being of any help at all), Seungcheol walks towards them briskly, an amused smile on his face.  
  
“Ah! Hiiiiiiiii Hyunggggggg~~~” the talented makeup artist decided to put a halt to his attempts when he notices the presence of the rapper, immediately beaming down at the elder while waving enthusiastically from his perched position on the young halfie’s back.  
  
Lowering his voice so that Seungkwan would follow suit in his drunken state, Seungcheol replies soothingly, smile never leaving his face at the adorably rosy cheeks of his drunk dongsaeng and the amusingly constipated face of the other more sober one.  
  
“Hello Kwannie. You have to stop fidgeting, buddy, you’re giving Hansol a hard time.”  
  
The thankful grin he receives from the designer spoke volumes of the other’s previous suffering as Seungkwan visibly calms down, the latter always more child-like when intoxicated, making Seungcheol’s parental demeanour the most effective way to control his antics. Dropping the party hat on the floor, Seungkwan quickly takes to caressing Hansol’s hair, eager to please after realising how much of a trouble he caused.  
  
“Oh no, is that so? Sorry hansolie, I loooooove you a lot, please don’t be angry.”  
  
Cooing at the younger’s words and the designer’s loving replies of “its alright and I love you too”, Seungcheol walks the couple to the door as Hansol figures out how not to die of cuteness when the makeup artist presses kiss after loving kiss at the back of his already burning ears.  
  
After a last goodbye from both of them which consists of an energetic scream from the drunkard and a sincere thanks from the other, Seungcheol walks back into the mansion’s living room.  
  
The scene he came back too was similar to before, with Wonwoo sniffling to his own reading, nuzzling the sofa cushions sadly and Jisoo lining up snacks — towards the window this time, but it is a little different now, with a spankin new addition.  
  
It seems like Jun was unable to stop his Husband from whatever he was trying to do earlier in the call because right now in the middle of the living room sat a weirdly dressed Minghao with an oddly familiar pair of trousers..  
  
Said clothing was reduced to a sorry state as the younger idol shreds them up into strips with the cloth scissors in his hands, viciously sharp actions contradicting the cute little grin on his face while small bouts of laughter trailed out from the curtain of black hair covering his eyes.  
  
Despite his impish ways on a normal day, Minghao’s devilish tendencies would not be amplified to this satanic extent without some serious alcohol business and what the fuck Minghao do you hate that thing so much?  
  
From his safe position near to the doorway, Seungcheol observes the younger sitting cross legged on the carpeted ground with the jester hat balancing precariously on his head and a matching black shirt and red skirt while he all but destroys the sad piece of clothing.  
  
His worries for his lover intensifies as he watches the clothes murder scene with a little bit of horror. If Minghao is already this drunk, then Jeonghan would be worst... And if drunk Minghao is already this odd, that can mean A LOT of trouble...  
  
“Cheol Hyung, you’re here!”  
  
Picking up his gaze from the dance idol on the floor to settle on the frazzled editor jogging in his direction from the hallway, voice thankfully sober and facial expression equally distressed. Seungcheol mumbles his thanks to the gods.  
  
Well, at least someone’s here to handle this mess together.  
  
“Hey Jun, what’s up with Hao?”  
  
The editor looks down and despite not understanding a single thing that was going on between the foreign couple, Seungcheol allows himself a grin of equal parts confusion and amazement at their interaction. Their attitudes forming a complete opposite to the usual as Junhui kneels in front of his Husband.  
  
“徐文明浩, 你怎么把净翰哥的衣服剪成那样!(Xu-Wen Minghao, why are you cutting up Jeonghan Hyung’s pants?)” Groaning in exasperation, Junhui steals the scissors out of a suddenly innocent looking Minghao, seemingly reprimanding him as he buttons up the younger’s shirt and picks at the pathetic shreds of cloth.  
  
“他说不喜欢啊……(But he said he didn’t like it.....)” Looking like a kid who got caught red handed for stealing a cookie, Minghao looks down at the floor in guilt, the evil laughter and angry snips of his scissors completely forgotten.  
  
Seungcheol almost feels sorry for him because the younger seemed so extremely wronged. As if reading his mind, Jun pipes up while he stares down at his lover, not at all disturbed by the change.  
  
“Hyung, don’t. Minghao isn’t actually sad, he is just acting spoilt.”  
  
At this, the aforementioned idol tilts his head up to purr into the crook of the editor’s neck, whining contentedly.

Wait, where did the earlier sadness and guilt go to?

  
“哥，我想睡了，你抱我上楼好吗？(Ge, I want to sleep, carry me upstairs?)”  
  
Seungcheol heard Jun sigh aloud at the whine before he picks up the younger in his arms, Minghao skillfully crossing his legs behind the elder Chinese’s, only too happy to hide his face into the other’s shoulder.  
  
“Cheol Hyung, sorry but Hao really needs to sleep now...Jeonghan Hyung is in the guest bedroom, you should go check on h-“ the words the editor wanted to say got cut short by Minghao scratching his back through the thin white shirt as if to tell him to show him more attention.  
  
Not wanting to intrude further, Seungcheol gives a small pat to the idol’s hair and a firm yet understanding grip on Jun’s arm before excusing himself. If he hears Jun giving out orders to Minghao followed by a loud smacking sound and a pitiful hiss, he keeps the questions to himself.  
  
Some things are just better left unsaid.  
  
While Seungcheol was surprised at the mess from the other rooms in the house, you can say he was astounded by the normalcy of the guest room when he got to it.  
  
The bed was still nicely made except for the bottles of wine nearby. There were no crying Shakespeare fans, no food trails, no kiddish drunkard, no destroyed clothes anywhere, but just one half naked Choi Jeonghan sitting by the room’s cushioned windowsill talking animatedly to...a cactus?????  
  
“See, Jihoon, you can’t just pine in silence okay, you’re not a Christmas tree... and if you want Hoshi to be the star on top you-“ he gives the cactus a sly and greasy side glance at that, “you need to ACTUALLY tell him...”  
  
Alright. So Yoon Seungcheol now has a Husband who talks to plants with innuendos as if they are their friends. That’s cool, he can totally roll with that, maybe because the Husband still looks so perfect only in that oversized pyjama shirt and high heels while acting like a looney.  
  
The sap in him rises and the rapper hides a snigger to himself as he takes a seat behind his love on the bed in the shadows.

Quietly, Seungcheol observes his beautiful model speak sincerely to the cactus, actual concern reflecting in those warm brown eyes with every word he says, completely convinced that the prickly cactus is the emotionally challenged Friend of theirs.  
  
“Although I guess it’s also really hard to be honest sometimes.”  
  
Now that line piqued his interest.  
  
Softening his tone to sound more like his producer Best Friend, Seungcheol questions the statement, curious to know more from the model.

  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
Not stopping to think, Jeonghan answers right off the bat despite shuffling a little in his seat, something he does when he is nervous or unsure.

“I mean, I totally get it, cos I felt the same way with Cheol...”  
  
Keeping his cool, Seungcheol bites his tongue to stop himself from breaking the moment with a train of questions at that unexpected remark. He knows Jeonghan will continue to talk about himself only if he sees that the other party is willing to listen.  
  
The angelic features on his face grew a little more vulnerable as lines of worry etched into his forehead. “Hoonie, although we aren’t the same person, I’m sure you know what I’m talking about, especially because Seungcheol and Soonyoung are so very similar at times.”  
  
At this, Seungcheol notices his lover’s eye start to water a little bit in bitter self-depreciation. He frowns instinctively.

  
“They are outgoing, loud and charismatic in a way that draws people to them but more than that, the innate talent and kindness they naturally exude is also so _so_ overwhelming that people like you and I sometimes just have to struggle to keep up with...”  
  
Jeonghan was surely tearing up by now, especially with the way his arms begin to wrap around his body in a protective manner. Seungcheol’s arms twitch nervously in his lap, all too anxious to comfort the distress his lover was facing. The younger droops his head down, voice lowering along with it.

  
“Sure, we are good at what we do, you with song production and I with modeling, but as a person — perhaps more so for me, I think Cheol just seem too caring to be true, too good...to be loving someone like me.”  
  
Immediately after, Jeonghan lifts his head up, tears stains apparent on his pale face, lips bitten to a bright red, eager to apologise to the Jihoon cactus.  
  
“No no no, Hoonie darling, I don’t mean to say that you are bad, I was probably projecting too much of myself on you. But what I really wanted to say was that I understand your hesitation and your doubts, but you really do deserve a chance to love and be loved and I hope you know that you have my support in everything that you want to do for your relationship with Soonie.”  
  
Putting his face closer to the cactus plant, Seungcheol watches his Husband give the plant the warmest most sincere smile, followed by a tender murmur of a confession, those droopy eyes turning a little red even as tears continue to well up.

“I love you so much Jihoon and desperately want you to be happy. I’m really thankful I took the chance with Cheol and I hope you will allow yourself to feel this sort of marital bliss too.”

The angel’s lashes flutter against his cheeks , sweetness coming back to the smile on his face.

“The self doubts and insecurity might stop you for a bit but trust Hyung, your love and his adoration will prevail.”

  
Okay that’s it, that’s all Seungcheol’s weary heart can take for now. Who the fuck decided to feed his Husband so much alcohol that all his angel’s barriers are down and everything he is doing just makes him feel so fucking soft and a little sad but very warm nonetheless.  
  
Not giving a hoot about surprising his Husband anymore, Seungcheol makes his presence known by stepping close to his lover and kneeling down to be on eye level with the drunkard.

“Jeonghan.” 

So. 

Maybe he should have given a fuck about startling his Husband after all, because the next thing he gets is a shrill yelp and a flurry of arms from his lover.

“WHAT THE FUUUUCCCCKKKK- “ after suffering the blows for a brief moment, Seungcheol catches Jeonghan’s wrists as quickly as he could and brings them close to his chest, pulling the younger in, “-oh, baby.” 

Well, that does the trick. Staring right into the inviting caramel orbs of the younger, Seungcheol’s breath was taken away once again, hypnotized by the flecks of gold in those enchanting eyes. The model who’s features were bathed in the cool shine of the moon outside smiles back. Not in the annoyingly prideful manner he does when he catches the elder checking him out as he struts down the runway. This smile held the soft loving gaze Seungcheol enjoys privately on their off days, where they have their limbs tangled in a heap, skin bared and soul equally naked to each another.

Breathtakingly beautiful and still as fatally charming as the day they met, Jeonghan strokes the elder’s face, gently as if he could break apart with the lightest touch. Seungcheol leans into the warmth instinctively, letting out a sigh.

Always one to ruin the mood, “so, what are you doing here?”

Rolling his eyes to the other planet, Seungcheol replies sarcastically to the question, hands busying themselves with pulling out the necessities his carelessly clad Husband would need from the bag he brought along,  “Nothing much, just casually letting myself into Jun’s house to pick up a certain someone.”  
  
This would’ve gotten an equally exaggerated eye roll from the younger if he weren’t half as intoxicated, but as of now, all Seungcheol could get was a face full of confusion and worry.

“Why? Is someone hurt?” The tilt Jeonghan does with his head should be illegal because even after years of exposure to the beauty, Seungcheol is still a weak bitch who is whipped for that defenceless face.  
  
Not getting a response quick enough, the model continues to inquire about the situation, completely clueless to what his Husband was actually implying. “I have plasters in my pan-” His voice squeaked a little at that, turning his head to look down at his legs, which were not covered. As if it wasn’t obvious enough that he wasn’t wearing the aforementioned pants, Jeonghan lifted his shirt up, realisation only striking him when he saw that his dignity was only shielded by a pair of sheer lace thongs.

“...panties?” 

Following his husband’s gaze, Seungcheol finds himself staring at pale smooth thighs, toned waist and sensual lingerie packaging Jeonghan rather exquisitely, pairing up nicely with the heels the other was wearing. There were also love marks on the inner thigh of the younger, left behind from their rendezvous a few nights prior.

What is this, seriously? A test of self-control? 

“I’m the one who’s hurt you idiot. Getting too hard to function.” Seungcheol mutters under his breath, forcing himself to tug down the pyjama top that the younger has lifted in his search for the abandoned pants because the sight is just too distracting.

Thankfully, it seems like Jeonghan didn’t pick that up as he left his hands on the shirt, looking at Seungcheol with a dopey smile, ears flushed from the wine.

“Oh.” He finally says.

“Yes, oh. No one is hurt but shall we go back now? Jun and Hao are...busy, we can’t impose on them even more.” 

At this statement, Jeonghan starts to shake his head vigorously, the precursor to a tantrum.

And if anyone asks, Seungcheol will tell them that he could already see it — that that shall be the exact moment he was going to yield to whatever whims his spouse desires, eventually.

“Ahhhh~ nooooo~ Hao promised me he will ask Jun to make me dumplings for breakfast tmr!! CHINESE SOUP DUMPLINGS!” 

Raising his eyebrows, Seungcheol decides to tease the younger, already completely given up on this attempt to bring his Husband back home, with the bag of essentials left between his knees.  

“Why, you don’t like the mandu that I make at home?” the rapper’s way of speech was intentionally tight, mock offense in his voice.

The reaction was predictably immediate. With an exclamation of “NO!!!”, Jeonghan moves forward to circle the elder’s neck with his arms before kissing his Husband fervently, as if to take away the unpleasantries those lips just uttered.

Smirking into the storm of kisses, Seungcheol places a hand behind the fluffy head of hair, happy that his little plan worked out fine but not about to “forgive” the younger just yet.

After about twenty pecks, Jeonghan deems his purging a job well done and resorts to cupping the elder’s face and giving his Husband nose kisses while explaining himself nicely, voice small and sweet, attempting to get back on his supposedly angry husband’s good side.

“My husband’s mandus are the best in the entire world! But..it is just that Haohao always wanted me to try Jun’s food and I want to make him happy too…” 

Trying to keep up with the act, Seungcheol closes his eye to prevent himself the torture of seeing the adorable pout of his husband’s lips, allowing a gruff sound of acknowledgement to fill in as a response instead.

Upon seeing that his Husband was still unhappy enough to give him a reply like that, Jeonghan makes a whine of sort and shakes the elder, successfully making Seungcheol look at his face. Making full use of the attention, Jeonghan brings his best sad kitty eyes out, slowly turning himself on the seat and putting more weight onto his Husband’s shoulders. He places his heeled feet apart to fit Seungcheol in between and continued to push at his Husband.

The rapper gets the hint, sitting back down onto the floor with his legs crossed in false resignation.

Once his butt lands on the ground, Seungcheol immediately gets a lap full of Choi Jeonghan, hands tugging at the hair curled around his neck and heels crossed around his waist. With his lips a breath away from the elder and his torso snug against Seungcheol’s, Jeonghan utters the next line while looking soulfully into the other’s eyes, lashes fluttering flirtily. “Can we stay? Pretty please?”

No response.

Tilting his head to the other side, Jeonghan’s action shows off a little more skin as he continues to appeal to his Husband  “Please?”

Annnnddddd with that, he is gone.

Heaving a sigh, Seungcheol firms up the arms he has placed around the leaner male , readying to stand up. He completely ignores the squeak of surprise from his Husband, only hiking him up higher in his hold as he made his way to the king bed in the center of the room and unceremoniously throws the other down into the middle of it. The younger bounces a little on the luxe silk sheets from the force of it, shirt riding up in the most illicit manner to have lace peeking out, a complete contrast to the innocent confusion on the face of that sinful body.

“Ah! Baby?” The model exclaimed, mind a little disoriented, hair a little messed up but still a little too pretty.

“Alright I get it, we’ll stay.” The resounding cheers from Jeonghan sounded like that of a victorious warrior from war but it brought a smile onto Seungcheol’s face nevertheless. His Husband is adorable and he suffers every day.

Not wasting any time, Jeonghan shifts up to lie on the pillows, stretching his arms out towards Seungcheol, grabby hands motioning for the elder to come towards him, crying for him to cuddle him.

Unbeknownst to the younger , the onlooking Seungcheol was having a moment of internal conflict from Jeonghan’s ignorance to the result of the motion — his pyjama shirt bunching up and exposing everything from the defined waist down to the lace undergarment and ending off with his shapely legs in those heels.

Is it considered sexual assault if he has sex with his Husband and he wakes up the next day not remembering whatever they did (since that’s what always happens when Jeonghan drinks too much)?????

Because right now, all he really wants is to physically express to Jeonghan how unfairly good he looks, when he is drunk out of his minds and should be acting more unattractively like the drunkards in the streets (or their eccentric friends) not soft and genuine and far too defenseless.

Eventually, (after several deep breaths while staring at the ceiling and intentionally picturing grotesque or disturbing images to kill the boner) Seungcheol responded to his Husband’s incessant whining by loosening his belt and taking off his shirt, an action which garnered a wolf whistle from his avid fan on the bed.

The brat.

Rolling his eyes again despite feeling his ego growing substantially with every second of his Husband’s unabashed staring, Seungcheol moves around the bed to sit beside the model’s legs, now moving more comfortably with a little smile in place. If they aren’t going to go back, he might as well get comfortable over here.

Quietly, he pats a tentative hand on the hip of his lover, watching his reactions. Seeing the younger bite into his lips reflectivity, Seungcheol chuckles, flattered that his actions affected the drunkard.

Tracing a finger down the taut lines of Jeonghan’s legs, the rapper revels in the weighted silence until he reached the straps of those damned heels. Whoever dressed Jeonghan in those need to be awarded with a Nobel prize, pronto. The elder admires the look for a while, taking in the heated gaze from his Husband and capturing a mental photo of his calm sensuality.

As quietly as the beginning, Seungcheol then begins to remove the buckles, freeing the soles of his lover from the confines of the beautiful but undoubtedly uncomfortable footwear. If the younger wakes up in heels, he would definitely make a fuss over it. Taking the shoes in his hand, the elder bends down to put it nicely by the bed side, hearing the sound of bedsheets rustle on the model’s end before a clear voice breaks the silence.

“Cuddle me now?”

The sight Seungcheol turns back to causes his heart to squeeze in excessive affection for the subject. His Husband is somehow swaddled up in the plushy comforter, hair all over the place but sweet eyes sparkling to draw the older to his open arms in the blanket burrito.

Needless to say, the elder was weak and defeated  immediately, “Anything for you.”

The two got into a comfortable position quickly, with Jeonghan’s back to Seungcheol’s bare chest and the elder’s arm under the model’s head, embracing his entire existence gently, protectively. This is Jeonghan’s favourite comfort place.

Not wanting to reveal the fact that he overheard the younger’s “conversation” with Jihoon the cactus, Seungcheol says one last thing to reassure his beautiful lover despite knowing that the little shit will forget all this trouble he caused the next day.

“Baby.”

“Hm?” Jeonghan’s cute hum makes a smile appear on his face.

With a kiss to the back of his lover’s neck, Seungcheol replies with reverence. “I can only be the happiest when I’m with you, so don’t go anywhere.”

He feels the beauty in his arms stiffen for a shadow of a second before turning around, facing him now with his lips mere centimetres apart. Focusing his fond attention on the younger’s glazed eyes, Seungcheol waits for a response , comforting him by massaging his back in slow motions.

Inching forward, Jeonghan kisses his Husband tenderly, the action filled with love and affection for this man, softly showing his thanks for the unending support this sweet person has given him.

“I love you.”

“And I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this nonetheless!  
> I’ll continue the other one...soon~  
> Does anyone want a side fic on the other couples featured in this Au?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. REALLY. I am extremely grateful to find people who love this pairing as much as I do, it’s FUCKING COOL. Like, I don’t even know anyone but at least I know that whoever read this ARE ALL PART OF THE FAMILY IN THE JEONGCHEOL TRASH and that’s ALRDY SMT TO LOVE.
> 
>  
> 
> also, in all seriousness,  
> NEVER BE APOLOGETIC FOR YOUR INTERESTs UNLESS YOU FUCKING HURT SOMEONE OR SOMETHING. You do you boo, you don’t owe anyone shit.
> 
> Therefore, I’d like to NOT apologise to anyone who got offended by my blatant disregard for JiCheol. (we all know it’s probably not real but we are all delusional in our own rights and I just really love jeongcheol and really hate jicheol, no biggie)
> 
> With that being said, next up...B!
> 
> \- Nataston


End file.
